


Out in the Hot Summer Sun

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Series: Starmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Starmates, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: Hitoka’s star is orange and sometimes, at the right angle, it looks like it has wings.





	Out in the Hot Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164188702052/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "soulmates au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Hitoka’s star is orange and sometimes, at the right angle, it looks like it has wings.   
  
Some people have stars that burn cold but Hitoka’s burns so hot she avoids taking it out in the summer. Sometimes in the winter she takes it out just to feel its warmth seep through her bones but in the summer it stays tucked away wherever soul stars go when they aren’t out so that she doesn’t overheat and die. This is why she doesn’t make the connection between Hinata and her star for a long time after meeting him.   
  
She meets Hinata at the beginning of the summer when the heat is just starting to get choking. She had already sat up all night with her star for the last time before fall a few weeks ago, admiring the way it thrummed with energy and seemed to want to fly away from her hands. When she meets Hinata her soul star isn’t even on her mind and she doesn’t realize why the warmth of his hand in hers as he pulls her through the street feels so familiar.   
  
It isn’t until the fall when she’s practically aching with how much she misses the feel of her star in her palm that Hinata holds her hand again. It’s just a light touch, a pull to move her out of the way, but she stares at her hand for a long time after he moves on. He’s distracted by volleyball and his own determination.   
  
When she’s safe at home that night she pulls her star out of herself and watches it rotate in her hand, glowing orange and bursting to fly. It’s warm where it float in her hand and she feels complete. It feels exactly the same as when Hinata smiles at her.   
  
For a while Hitoka isn’t sure what to do. Hinata is so focused on volleyball he probably doesn’t want a soulmate at all. It isn’t until after the spring tournament that she works up the bravery to bring it up.   
  
“Hinata-kun?”   
  
Hinata makes an interested noise to show that he’s listening but other than that he’s still focused on the worksheet in front of him. Kageyama is sleeping on his worksheet across the table. If it wasn’t for the fact that Hitoka has been looking for an opportunity to talk to Hinata she would have woken him up and insisted that he get back to studying already. The end of year exams are fast approaching after all.   
  
“Do you ever wonder about your soulmate?” she asks him.   
  
“Oh, you mean this?”    
  
Just like that Hinata is pulling his star out right in front of her and she aches. It’s golden and small and it has an understated shimmer instead of a shine but it’s undeniably beautiful. If Hitoka is right then she feels a little conceited for thinking that.   
  
Hitoka’s star has never demanded to come out before but now she can feel it just under her skin, burning hot and insistent. She lets it out and it curls into her palm, orange and flying. For a second their stars are just there, both glowing in Hitoka’s living room, but then they’re reaching for each other and shining so brightly that they’re blinding. Hitoka feels breathless as she watches Hinata’s gold star, the one that represents her, gravitate towards her orange star. They’re spinning around each other, twin streaks of gold and orange lighting up Hitoka’s vision, and then it’s over.    
  
Hitoka and Hinata are both breathing hard, each holding on to an identical small pair of stars that spin together in a lazy slow dance, one gold and the other orange.   
  
“You’re my soulmate?” Hinata wonders aloud, that lovely smile on his face. Hitoka’s heartbeat picks up and the spinning stars in Hinata’s hand speed up with it.   
  
She blushes and she notices that the stars in her hand are speeding up their spin. Hinata is staring at her blush with a look of wonder on his face.   
  
“That’s so… so... gwaaah!” Hinata says with excitement, leaning towards her.   
  
“Yeah,” Hitoka agrees, “it is.”


End file.
